Let's Play a Game of Chess
by Chiirei.Fukonou
Summary: A murderer is on the move. Things are getting out of hand and Toushiro and Momo are in a bind... Twists and unexpected Visitors and a mis-matched drunk collage party! Rated M for reason explained later!
1. Pro Ch 1 Introduce the Contestants!

ok so we are clear, this is the chapter to get you confused on everything! i did this on purpose and you will see why in the future. plus, i do like to take critics! if you see something wronge tell me (like am i spelling Toshiros last name right?) it bugs me if i do something stupid and not notice! This may be one of the shorest chapters i am planning to write. Chapter 2 will be much longer and thats when things start to finally fall into place so if you like mystery and murder and kinda horror like stuff with a little bit of mushed up romance drama, then you will sure enough enjoy this story of our favorit Bleach characters as detectives in California!

I ran out of room in the summery so here is what i was really going to put...:

The "Chess Peice" murderer is on the move. He's taking people out pawn by little pawn. With no one else able to crack this major case, Toshiro and Momo have no choice but to take it. Everything seems to be goinf smoothly untill a blast from the past makes things harder to uncover. This man ruiened everything for Toshiro and he plans on taking his reveng.. But that will have to wait until after the 'King' is taken from his throne of terrony. Toshiro and Momo just about had this done when things staerted to change for the two. What will happen if things get a little 'personal' for the two? And, what will happen if something major changed their lives forever?

Ok, so lets get this shindig on the GO!

* * *

It was hot. Feeling it's warmth inside her mouth made her want to cry. Momo couldn't take it anymore. She swallowed the last mouthful of that hot liquid and cried out in pain. But she did it. Momo Hinamori won the hot sauce drinking contest!

Cheers erupted in the cafeteria as she gulped down a nice cold glass of milk to sooth the heat. What surprised people the most was who she beat. Rangiku Matsumoto has held the title for the Hot Sauce drinking contest for the last three years. Nobody has had the guts to challenge her until today. Plus thirty bucks were on the line!

But that's yesterday's news…

It's been years since that happened and Momo still holds that title! Now, she's attending collage with a part time job at Starbucks to pay off her student loan, tuition, and book fees.

Recently, the other girls who she works with have been drooling over a new regular who just randomly appeared in town one day. Every time he walked through the door, the girls would just stare, gawking at him like he was a priceless jewel. Momo on the other hand couldn't care less. She only wanted to get paid. She took his order, made it, and gave it to him. That's it.

Momo didn't care when he came in or when he left but the other girls sure did. They new when he would show up, what he would order, and when he would leave. Obsessed much?

One night, Momo worked the late shift and ended up having to close the store by herself. She was about to finish when she noticed that the regular was standing outside the door. Momo didn't mind this much. As long as he didn't touch her car, they would be on good terms. Just as she locked the door, she felt a cold steel touching her neck. He had a knife. At first, Momo wasn't all that scared, until he spoke to her.

"Open the door. When we are both inside, lock the door. Go behind the counter and stand there. You are under my control. Got it?" the man said in an almost lyrical voice.

Momo did as she was told. She figured he just wanted the money out of the safe. Wrong. He waltzed up behind her and pulled Momo's hair, causing her to yelp in pain.

With tinted windows, nobody would be able to see anyone inside the store. To make things worse, they were both behind the counter. Momo was forced to the ground by the man and he started to tear off her blouse. This was it. Momo was sure he would kill her if she didn't do what she was told. All she could do was prey that he didn't want her dead.

The man was about to get his way when a knock on the door cause him to jump. He told Momo not to make a sound while he took care of his interruption. She listened…

But he said nothing about moving.

Right as he was opposite of Momo over the counter, she jumped over and Rug bee tackled him to the ground. She pulled out a hidden gun and handcuffs and started to read him his rights.

Momo Hinamori, part-time job at Starbucks, full time detective in San Francisco.

Did I say she was a collage student? Sorry, that was five years ago.

Chapter one:

California, the state of fashion, surfing, beaches, and the occasional murder. Hey, a nice state doesn't necessarily mean that there was no crime. If anything, it's the states that seem the nicest that has the highest crime rate. You know that nice state down south called Texas? Maybe you should watch Americas Most Wanted more often.

San Francisco Metro Police Headquarters, one of the most busy police stations in the area. Also has one of the weirdest employee staff in its area, but they are also the most successful. It's not that they don't go by the book, they just find the loopholes. Plus, the captain was a little… Crazy.

Kisuke Uruhara was his name. He's a smart guy, makes stupid choices, and really… He's not the best leader to begin with. Constantly, hell beaks out in the work area. His lack of rules gave people the chance to do whatever the hell they wanted to do! Although, he did fire Kenpachi Zaraki for his harsh way of capturing his suspect (now he lives in an insane asylum and talks to an imaginary girl called Yachiru)

Sergeant Yoruichi Shihouen is somebody who takes he job seriously. Although, if you meet her after her hours, you would never guess what she job was. Let alone her position.

The lab junkies, Nemu and Kurosutchi, are the weirdest of them all. Nemu has a butter fetish (don' ask, don't tell policy) and Kurosutchi was constantly under surveillance for his crude ideas of experimenting on the prisoners.

But lets hurry things along.

Toshiro Hitsugaia is the other Sergeant on staff. Down to earth, normal-ish, all 'round best officer with a detectives badge you will ever meet. All his cases, but one, were all solved in almost record times. Only one case that he was on is still cold.

Momo Hinamori is who we met in the beginning of the start. She's just right behind Toshiro in the ranks. The only difference is that Momo has all her cases are solved. Caught all her culprits and the number one undercover agent they have.

Now, lets get this party rollin'!

… I didn't say that…


	2. Ch 2 The Pawn in this Game

The time was three thirty in the morning. A club was starting to empty out into the dark streets. Among the crowd was a young woman. Age, about twenty-three, hourglass figure, blonde hair, blue eyes. The perfect young thing any man would want. Especially the man stalking her.

A man walked up beside her and they started talking. Somehow, he managed to talk her into leaving the club with him…

The time was ten forty-five. A fowl stench left the dumpster in the alleyway. A homeless guy walked up to it thinking he could score on some major eats only to be shocked by what he found. The body of a young woman lay in the dumpster. Her hair was missing along with her bottom jaw, fingertips and nails, and cloths. The mutilated body caused the man to scream and run looking for help. With his luck, an officer heard him yelling and went to investigate only to be caught by the body of the woman. The officer called in for help…

Back at the station…

"Who wants donuts?"

Several people ran at Momo, nearly knocking her off her feet. They mauled the box of heart attack covered in chocolate glazy goodness and went back on their way. One donut was left in the box just for her to eat. Momo grabbed it and right before that delicious heart attack touched her lips, Toshiro snatched it from her and took a heaping bite from it. To make thing even, Momo took it back before he could take another bite and finished it off.

With the fun out of the way, Kisuke found this to be the best time to assign the new case.

We got another one. Alley by the Outlet store on 5th Avenue. Butter, Shorty, Chick, Red, and New Guy, think you can handle this?"

"My names Kira!" complained New Guy.

"Get used to it. I've worked here for four years and he still doesn't know my name." Renji said, sighing at the thought.

Everyone left for the company car and pilled in. Toshiro was driving, Momo called shotgun, Kira and Renji sat in the back while Nemu took the Van. Before they set off, Toshiro decided to pop in an Al Pacino CD. Everyone but him twitched at the sound of the music starting. Quickly, Mom switched the CD to ACDC. This, everyone agreed on… Except Toshiro of course.

At the crime scene, Nemu had already taken notes and discovered the time of death. Around four to five in the morning. She was unfazed by the god awful stench in the area. Her work was done. She packed up her tools and the body, gave Toshiro a copy of her findings and left back to base. Renji and Kira went to work on finding any out of place items in the area. Momo interrogated the homeless man and the officer. Neither of them had useful information. Just your everyday, murder case, right?

Wrong.

Inside the dumpster, a single white pawn piece lay with a note attached to it. Carefully, it was placed into an evidence bag and handed to Toshiro…

"I don't think this was a random murder, Toshiro." Renji said later after all the evidence was collected.

They packed everything up and jumped into the car.

"You may be right but for now lets just assume that this was just a coincidence. This could be a brutal case of mugging." Toshiro said putting the vehicle in reverse.

"I say you assume to much." Momo replied.

"I don't care who assumed what. When you assume you make an 'ASS' out of 'U' and 'ME'. Lets hurry up. I'm starving!" Kira complained.

***

Kurosutchi groaned. Nothing. Everything was a waist of time. The blood was the victims and the writing was typed out. Although, the missing body parts were a bit interesting. Nemu used a computer graphics program to fill in the missing pieces of the face and hair.

Nothing.

It was pointless for them to even try. With no base form of the original face, they would get thousands of matches!.

DNA samples were sent out for testing. This process took anywhere from hours to days. (Who knows when they could get the results back!)

"Got a hit."

(That was fast.)

"Our Jane Doe is really… Whoa! Jane Doe is really a John Doe! His real name is Yumichika Ayasegawa. Apparently, he went through a sex change about three years ago."

"Didn't we arrest him for prostitution four years ago?" Toshiro asked, slightly shuddering at the thought of the hot dead girl in the basement really being THAT guy.

"Yes. Hehe, his new look fits his personality!" Kurosutchi said, looking at the past and present pictures of Yumichika.

Momo stared at the past photo of him and wondered why he looked so familiar. His face was bright and almost happy to be alive. Vivid make-up lines showed up under his eyes.

She gasped.

Yumichika Ayasegawa was in her class when they graduated high school. When they were grade schoolers, everyone made fun of him for being such a girly boy. Poor guy never had any real friends yet he managed to stay happy…

Momo ran out of the room and left for her home. Toshiro was confused t how she reacted to everything so her just left her go… Along with the note she managed to take while no one was looking.

At her home, Momo read the note over and over again looking for something to point her in the right direction. It was a poem and it talked about someone she never even knew. He sounded familiar, but who?

The poem read:

Side to side the pendulum sways

It's only been about two days

The chess pieces fall one by one

Give me a while they'll all be gone

Do not fret you still have a chance

This mighty warrior is holding his lance

A big fight this one puts up

Soon enough I'll shut him up

You might remember him a bit of a prick

Now he likes to talk to an imaginary chick

She thought about the last words typed out on the piece of parchment. Momo never felt more stupid in her life!

Quickly, Momo drove back to the station to only be met my Toshiro standing in her parking space.

Uh-oh…

Momo got out of the car and ran up to him. If she was going to get in trouble, he would be yelling by now.

Wait… He's not yelling?

"I know who is next in line!" Momo started. "It's-"

"Kenpachi Zaraki. We already know. The paper you took was the printed off version of it. I told Kurosutchi to do that because I figured you would try something like that." Toshiro smiled at Momo and headed back inside. "If I was you, I'd be careful how far you take yourself in this case."

Momo sighed and followed him back inside the building. Renji and Kira stood waiting for the two.

"We're off to the Psychiatric Ward. Lets hurry."

***

The laughter was maniacal. Almost like a hyena laughing at its prey. The limp body of the massive nut case known as Kenpachi dangled in the middle of a storage room. By each passing moment, he grew weaker and weaker. This was how the crazed murderer liked it.

"Come on. Not even one scream for help? You are a big boy. Is Yachiru going to help you? I don't think so."

"You… you bastard. Once they…. They find out it's… you, you're done." Kenpachi told the man matter-of-factly.

"Is that so? How would they suspect it to be me?" said the cold voice of the mad man. "You'll be dead soon and you won't be able to tell them nothing'. Sorry bud, you are just out of luck there, hm?"

With that, Kenpachi fell into a deep sleep. He was to beat up to even hold his head up.

"Let's get to work I suppose." said the snake of a man.

He walked over to Kenpachi's lifeless body and pricked his carotid artery with a needle, draining the blood from his body slowly, but surely…

***

"Whoa. This has to be the wrong place. You used map quest didn't you? I thought I told you they lie!" Renji yelled as the group stood outside of an abandoned building with letters falling off the front.

It would seem that the asylum had moved to an undercover place many years ago. A note on the front gate told them the whole truth behind everything. Not undercover, no that would be to easy. They got shut down for the lack of attention they gave their patients and lack of really caring for anything and letting them die slowly.

"What a bunch of craptastical shit!" Kira yelled.

"Craptastical? Never mind…" Toshiro was to sacred to even want to know WHY Kira wanted to say that word in the first place.

(p.s. craptastical Is MY word… but you may use it if you want ^^)

"Let's see what we can find!" Momo suggested, jumping the gate and running for the building.

"Momo, stop-" Toshiro was about to call her back but Renji and Kira followed her. "You're going to get us killed one of these days Hinamori." he said under his breath. With a sigh, he followed them.

The outside was crap but the inside was even WORSE! The walls were falling apart and the ceiling had huge holes in it. Bat droppings covered the floor and the stench of aged wood was nasty. Everyone plugged their noses and walked down the halls. With every step, the floor creaked. They got to a spot where the hall divides into three paths. Four people, three paths, one group of two. Hm. Sounds reasonable.

"Well this is just great. I want us all to stay in one group. We will not split-"

"I call the far right hall!" Momo announced.

"Middle!" Kira followed.

"I'll take the left." Renji said walked away to his hall.

Toshiro's face was redder than a ripe strawberry in spring. He was to angry to even speak.

Everyone left in their halls leaving Toshiro alone in the main hall. He yelled at the tops of his lungs so everyone could hear him.

"You will all meet back here in exactly thirty minutes! If you are late, I'm leaving without you!"

"Okay!" they all replied, slightly annoyed.

"Momo, wait up for me! You're not doing anything alone!" He called following the far right hall to Momo.

Even as fast as he ran, Toshiro didn't seem to catch up to Momo. In fact, he did see Momo. He just heard her. Where did she-

"GYAH!" Momo yelped falling from a hole in the ceiling.

Toshiro squeaked as Momo slowly got up. She had landed on him. She couldn't help but laugh. His leg was twitching and his face was astonished. (Quite the funny look if you see it like I am right now ^^ hehe…)

"You'll never guess what I found!" Momo announced, grabbing Toshiro's hand and dragging him further down the hall.

Before them stood a ladder leading both up and down. Toshiro figured that how Momo fell from the ceiling.

"I didn't find anything up there but dirt and rats. Lets go down!"

"Wait!"

To late. Momo had already made her way down the ladder sliding down it like a pole. A yelp followed by a thud indicated that she found the ground.

"I am okay! I promise. Ouch!"

Toshiro followed after his idiot and found her leaning against the wall acting like nothing was wrong. Grabbing his pocket flashlight, he looked around the place and saw a small speck pf blood. Fresh… Momo. Toshiro looked at her and let a growl escape his throat. Momo gave a nervous laugh and looked at her leg. Her jeans had been ripped open and a gash was apparent. Toshiro sighed and looked at Momo.

"You shouldn't be so reckless. If anything was to happen to you, Kisuke would have my head."

"Don't be such a hard ass. If I wasn't so reckless, we wouldn't have found that."

Momo pointed behind Toshiro. There stood five file cabinets containing only one thing.

"The files."

"You're welcome!" Momo said smiling like a little girl.

"I'm going to kill you later."

* * *

ok people its gonna be a while before i can update and all due to major tests all the rest of this week. my next update might be around saterday or sunday, not sure. it depends on hjow long i decid to slowch around and percrastinate. it also counts if im grounded and all. but either way im going to try and update my next chapter soon.

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR DO I OWN ANYONE IN BLEACH**


	3. Ch 3 YinYang

Hey guys, I would like to thank HoN and TB fan girl for telling me that im spelling Toushiro's last name wrong ^^. And recently, I found out im also spelling his first name wrong: Toshiro-Toushiro, small change in that! He he, but I thank everyone for their support! Here's chapter three I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The hall was slowly getting darker and darker the farther Renji traveled down it. The smell was still a bit rough on his nose but he forgot about it. What he was about to remember, will be even rougher than the smell. Renji took three steps after he turned a corner and there he found it.\

A Hole.

Renji plummeted to the floor below and landed on something hard below. Kind of squishy but hard… and cold. What did he land on? A pile of rats? No they would squeak. He turned to see what it was, but it was to dark where he was to make out the thing. So, Renji felt up the thing trying to figure out what it was (just a warning, this part would scare me if I didn't think of it) He didn't realize that he really was about to feel it up and grabbed something kind of long and wiggly. (sorry Renji fan girls!) He grabbed his pocket flashlight (which I think he should of done in the first place) and shined it on the ground below him.

"GYAAHH!" he screamed sounding like a little girl running from a spider.

What Renji had grabbed (if you've guessed right already) was a "part" of a dead mans body. (here Renji will explain!)

"I GRABBED HIS PENIS! AHH!!" he screamed on more, attempting to run but he stopped. (sorry Renji, you're my official bitch now. Renji: I'm going to kill you and feed you to piranhas… Me: aww I love you to! =D)

He shinned the light of the flashlight on the body and realized who it really was.

"Oh god…"

There before him lay the cold body of Kenpachi Zaraki. This made the groping thing a little bit worse for Renji. The guy's dead for crying out loud! He touched a dead guys who-ha!

Kira was in the hall just above where Renji had fallen and heard him scream. Quickly, finding no other really smart direction to him Kira jumped and slammed on the floor as hard as he could. It squeaked. Renji heard the commotion above him and figured Kira found the bad guy and was fighting him. So, being the moron he is, cheered him on. That was when he heard the ground crack. A small piece of rubble landed on his nose.

"Uh-oh…" they both said.

The ground collapsed under Kira and he fell right smack dab on top of Kenpachi as Renji had. At first, Kira had the same reaction ass Renji but Renji saved him the embarrassment and pulled him up before Kira made the same mistake.

"You ok?" Renji asked, still slightly shaken by Kenpachi being dead here the whole time.

"Ya… Um you won't tell anyone I landed on a naked dead guy will you?"

"Don't worry. I landed the same way…" he shuddered. 'No way I'm telling him about the penis!' he thought.

Through the darkness, they both heard people talking. To far for them to make out the voices. The looked at one another and slowly made their way towards the voices and they slowly grew louder. It sounded like one guy and a girl. Renji, being a "genius" thought that the girl was a kidnapped person and the guy was gonna do something to her. Kira, being oh so much smarter (not really) thought the opposite and that the girl was the murderer and going to kill the guy. Both drew their guns and hid behind the file cabinets. The voices were still kind of muffled. Renji gave the sign for flank ambush and they split left and right.

"1...2...3! Free~ huh?" Renji looked at the two before him

Kira, slightly confused stood up and sighed at what he saw. (oh and there is lots more talking in this chapter if you haven't noticed yet) Toushiro and Momo were sitting on the ground arguing over the donut that he stole from her and she stole back. Toushiro looked up and saw the two men starring at them.

"What?"

Renji smacked Kira upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"For telling me that they were the killers." He lied.

"I said no such thing you deuchnugget!

"Both of you shut it. Get over here and look through these cabinets and find Kenpachi's file." Toushiro ordered his two motards.

"Why should we when his body is right down that way?" Kira said pointing in the direction they had just come from.

Toushiro blinked a few times. He shot up and ran in Kira's pointed direction only to be stopped by the massive dead body of Kenpachi. Anger struck his face and he punched the wall, causing the wall to nearly topple over.

"Damn. We were to late…"

Momo limped over to Toushiro and looked at the body. Her face cringed when she noticed that he was in his birthday suit. (for the morons out there, birthday suit= naked) He walked over to her and started to push her back to the ladder.

"What's wrong? Why are you pushing me?"

"Something feels wrong. This place... We are not alone." Toushiro started to look around like a paranoid person.

Kira and Renji were already half way up the ladder. It seems they knew what Toushiro was talking about. The only thing was... they heard something.

"There's someone up here talking. It sounds like a girl. Who's with her?" Renji asked out loud.

Kira seemed like he was about to have a asthma attack (if he had asthma but he doesn't). Momo of course wanted to know more about what was going on. She litterally pushed Renji and Kira up trying to get to the next level. She crawled out of the way for Toushiro to get up and he stumbled a bit. All of them had their gun in hand carefully making their way to the voice. Kira was shaking like a coward at this point. Momo put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. He jumped but got his bearing back slowly. They were almost at the end of the hall when the talking suddonly turned to almost screaming. The voice was so high pitched that Renji cringed at the very sound of it. His ears ringing. Kira brok out into full run trying to figure out what was going on.

"Wait! Kira come back!" Renji yelled chasing after him.

"Renji!" Momo yelled.

Her and Toushiro looked at eachother and sighed. Calmly, they walked further down the hall and found the two motards (my word no take) standing there with dumb-found expressions. What they thought was a girl talking and screaming... Was a cat. Just your every day ordinary domestic cat. It looked up at them and meowed. Renji fell over in embaresment, Kira groaned, Momo giggled ,and Toushiro face-palmed. Momo picked up the cat and it started to purr. It was pure white. It's fur as soft as cotton and shiny as polished leather, and its eyes were as blue as a clear summer sky. What was such a beautiful cat doing in a place like this? It couldn't have been a stray. It was to clean and friendly.

Toushiro looked ahead of them and saw some movement.

"Look..." he said, pointing at the dark figure slowly making it's way towards them.

A pue black cat walked right up to Toushiro and looked at him. It almost looked like it was smiling at him. Its fur was as soft and clean as the white cat's fur. It's eyes dark and mysterious, almost gazing off into the future. Momo put the white cat down. The two cats walked up to one another and it looked like they hugged. It was a heart warming moment for the group. Suddonly, they all heard tiny cries just behind them. Renji went to investigate and found a litter of five small white, grey, black, and calico kittens, no older than three weeks. Momo looked over at Toushiro with pleading eyes. He knew what she wanted to do. He sighed.

"Fine. Kira find an empty box, Renji look for a desently clean blanket. Looks like were making a donation to a pet store."

Momo jumped up and down despite her leg being in severe pain and hugged Toushiro. He blushed but the place was to dark for anyone to really notice. Renji and Kira came back with the box and blanket. Carefully, they all lowered the kittens into the box and the two bigger cats jumped into the box like they knew they would be taken care of. They counted the kittens to double check to make sure that they were all accounted for. Kira smiled at two of them playing.

"Lets take care of these cats and Kenpachis body. Me and Renji will stay here while you two go back and take care of those and bring back help." Toushiro oredered. "And Momo, patch up your leg. Clean it good. We don't need you getting an infection. While you're at it, set up and appointment for your tetnus shot. You never got one."

"How did you-"

"I like to go through people files."

Momo dropped her jaw and twitched. (invasion of privacy much?) She grabbed Kira's arm and dragged him away to the car. Toushiro and Renji both had blank expressions on their faces. Renji picked up the box and ran after them.

"You forgot the cats!"

* * *

Back at headquaters about an hour later...

Yoruichi twitched. She couldn't believe what she was looking at. This box... a simpled box... full of cute fluffy tiny kittens!

"OHMIGOSH! Kitties!" she squealed picking up the white cat and petting him. (turns out he's the daddy cat!)

Kira sighed and Momo picked up one the kittens. A white one with a single black spot on its forehead. One of the black kittens mewoed sweetly and looked up at Momo. It too had a single spot on its forehead. This one was white though...

'Yin and Yang...' she thought.

Yoruichi shook Momo and brought her back to reality.

"So, besides the cats, why did you come back without the rest of the group?"

"Oh, um, we found Kenpachi. We need Nemu and a few investigators to come with us. The place we found him is kind of big and well unstable. We need to get him out before the building co-" before Momo could finish her sentence, her phone started ringing. It was Renji. "Hold on... Uh, hello?"

"Momo, we have a problem. Bring an ambulance. Toushiro had found another kitten and went to go get it but the floor collappsed and he fell two floors. I can't get him to talk to me. HURRY!" Renji hung up.

"W-wait Renji! Damn it! Yoruichi, do you know how to get to the building Kenphaci's at? It's the old Asylem just outside the city. Meet me there, I'm going to te hospital and getting help. Toushio's been hurt." With that Momo ran out the door.

In her car, she floored it and turned on her sirens. The hospital is on the otherside of the buisness distrect. It would be about fifteen minuts before she could get there...

'Hold on Shiro...'

* * *

Back over at the Asylem...

"Shiro! Hey, Toushiro! Talk to me! Short stuff!" Renji yelled in Toushiro's face trying to get him to talk back.

Nothing. His face was still and only his slow breathing could be heared. Toushiro had hit his head on the concreat floor at the very basement of the building. If he hadn't his the exrta floor before the basement, he could have been killed. But the situation he's in now, might be damn close to it. A small pool of blood had formed beneath his head and his white hair was slowly being dyed red. Renji tore his sleeves off and made a make-shift head wrap for Toushiro.

"Come on buddy, stay with me here. Momo would freak if you didn't make and go crazy. Wake up, Toushiro. WAKE UP DAMN IT!"

Toushiro's eyes slowly opened. Not fully but enough to tell he was awake.

"Why are... you yelling and... why-why does m-my head hurt?" he asked weakly.

His face was pailer than normal and he was getting cold to the touch. The pool of blood, although his head was wrapped, was slowly growing in size.

"H-hey Toushiro. Stay awake." Renji said calmly traying to make Toushiro feel comfortable. He didn't want to scare him, that would be that last thing he wanted to do.

Toushiro's eyes slowly started to close. Renji tried very hard to keep him awake but failed. Toushiro fell asleep where he lay. It couldn't be the end for him... Could it?....

* * *

**Hey guys sorry about the whole OH NO SHIRO-CHAN HAS BEEN INJURED thing, couldn't help it and it was the first thing i could think of. its late and i was running out of ideas. but how this is going to workd to MY advantage at writting the chapters is it give me time to build up Momos character some more. She's going to blosom into a bright exubrent detective and... crap im spoiling things! SHUT ME UP!!**

**Toushiro- you killed me, didn't you?  
Me- nope! you're to cute to kill OwO  
Toushiro- *sigh*  
Momo-Hey, she's right! Your like what, 15 ears old?  
Me- ni in here he's like 28 and looks the same and your like 25 and look the same, kisuke is an old geezer and yoruichi is still a bitch and still old and yadah yadah....  
Yoruichi- DID YOU JUST CALL ME A BITCH!? *grabes chainsaw and duct tape*  
Me- uh oh... well see you next week if im still alive! and sorry its so short *dodges knives* HEY WATCH WHERE YOU THROW THAT THING! i COULD HAVE BEEN HURT!  
Yoruichi- THATS THE POINT! *runs after with chainsaw*  
Me- GYAH!!!**


	4. Ch 4 Love Game? Pt 1

ALRIGHTY THEN!!! Now that I've FINALLY finished this god forsaken chapter (sorry for the overwhelmingly long wait btw) I will now consider chapter four a go!! Now, lets get our read on and get plastered on words!! Hehehe just felt like saying that =D anyways on with this show!

* * *

Part one of two- Love Game

((This chapter is going to start out in Toushiro's PoV then manuvour back to our normal chat chit!))

Why am I light headed? My head hurts... What happend?

I tried to open my eyes only to be blinded by a bright light above me. Everything was so hazy and distorted.

Where am I?

A woman walked into theroom and started messing with something beside me. What's with that annoying beeping noise? It's so loud...

"You're awake!"

Momo?

Sounds of running left the room and soon, a stampeed entered the domain of white solitude.

"Shorty!"

That voice... Uh-oh...

I was attacked by a strawberry blonde woman who refued to let me breath. My face was stuck between her...

"Matsumoto!" I yelled casing my head to throb in unbearable pain.

"At least he can remember me! Oh, I'm so glad to see that you are alright, Shorty! When Momo called me saying that you got hurt, I don't think I drove down here fast enough! I got pulled over five times! I was so worried... Toushiro?"

My face went hot with embaresmen... and anger. I was in a damn hospital. I remembered what had happend to me...

_Flashback_

_Meow..._

_"Huh? Damn, we missed one. Renji, give me a hand!"_

_Renji wasn't around at the time. Although I wasn't alone. It was when I reached for the pure white kitten I was pushed down a hole, falling THROUGH the floor below and finding the basement concret.... I blacked out...._

_End Flashback..._

"Damn..." I said to myself. Everyone heard me though.

I looked around the roon and saw Momo looking into a box... The sound of a small cat filled my ears. Momo picked up the fragil thing and walked over to me. There in her hands was the white kitten I went to help.

"Renji found her laying on you when he discovered you had fallen. She never left you side apparently." Momo gave her cute smile of worry. That smile always made me happy to know her. But sad that she is unhappy.

Momo set the kitten beside me on the bed. She walked over to me and layed down on my chest. I could feel her purring. It was soothing and made me happy that she cared...

'I should name her as a thank you for staying with me...' I thought.

I sat up and held the small kitten close to me. She looked at me with those bright blue eyes almost like a smile on a childs face.

"Yuki... Your name is Yuki..." I said with a gental smile on my face.

"You have a soft side? How KAWAII!"

Momoent ruind...

"MATSUMOTO! Stop watching that damn anime crap!" ((haha see the ironic side to that? had to do it!))

_Back at the station..._

Kenpachi's body was being wheeled into the morgue. His x-rays showed that he put up one hell of a fight with whoever did this to him. Four shattered ribs, broken spin, fractured wrist, wripped muscle tisue, dislocated shoulder...

Mayori went over the x-rays over and over again, each time finding new broken bones. It wasn't until he look at the MRIs that he found something worth telling about. He grabbed his phone and called Momo.

Hello? Miss Hinamori, come back to the station. do I have something to show you..."

"Are you kidding me?" Renji said slightly shocked.

Inside Kenpachi's body was the knight chess peice and another note. The not had pitcures of people fromm the station and many others including people from Momo's past... And her collage "buddy". Momo rea the note...

_I took your knight my valient foe  
__Should the Castle or the Bishop be the next to go?  
Hush my little Peach, you are not next  
How about I take a guest?  
This one I-_

It was cut short. Most of the note was missing.

Someone knocked on the door.

In walked a silver haired male, age about twenty-five to eirly thirties, his fox eyes and his ear to ear grin almost made him to scary looking...

"Yo!"

Momo stammered when she saw him.

"G-Gin?! What the hell are you doing here?" Momo yalled causing Kira and Renji to cover their ears.

He continued to hold his dementing smile. He waltzed over to Momo and gently placed a kiss upon her red forehead.

"Now, now... Is that any way to treat your _'boyfriend'_?"

The room fell silent. Momo's bright red face was causing some worry. Renji was blank and Kira's jaw met the floor. Suddonly, Momo started to... laugh?

Then she punched Gin.

"THAT WAS FIVE YEARS AGO AND I WAS PLASTERED, DICKNUT!"

Gin fell to the ground, eyes wide open and his smile all but a faded dream. Kira was amazed at how Momo was acting. Renji slowly made his way to the door and Kira soon followed after. Both eventually bailing out of the room in stampeed hurry. Momo and Gin were now left alone... That collage night sill plagued her mind...

_Flashback.... again... And it's long so take this as a break.... Seriously, Why do you think This is in parts?_

_Momo waltzed into the room filled with collage seniors and the base was pumping. Her friends, Renee and Gin, followed close behind her. It was to be the best party of collage history. Blacklights strobed and the techno boomed. The colorful concoctions of drinks flle the room. All mixed by the campuses favorit barteneder to be... Hisagi._

_Momo walked over to Hisagi and smiled. The two have known eachother since grade school and Hisagi knows Momo better than her own parents._

_"Two Blue Moons and a shot of whisky, right?"_

_Momo giggled._

_"Only you know me that well, Hisagi!"_

_Hisagi looked at Gin with a serious look on his face. Gin was the quiet shy one nobody really talked to. Only Momo usually got him to speak aloud. After a moment, Hisagi smiled._

_"Arizona Dessert?"_

_Gin laughed and nodded. "And a couple of lemons to the side."_

_"Got it!"_

_With that, Hisagi walked off to his makeshift bar and ot to work..._

_Forward about three hours.... lets move this along its to damn long!!!_

_Momo was stumbling around looking for something to steady herself. Welcome to the wonderful world of Plasterdville, Momo Hinamori!_

_She looked around in a fuzyy, drunken blur and saw her friend passed out on the couch, covered in empty pizza boxes and whisky bottles. Yup, that's Renee for ya! Gin was mindlessly blowing his money on a game of poker with Mark and Hisagi. ((Losing baddly I might add...)) He lost about thirty bucks before calling it a night._

_Gin saw Renee and took a picture_

_"Blackmail," he said to himself, smiling his usual evil fox smile._

_Basehunter came on the sterio. A young boy, about a Junior, jumpped up and started to dance with the upscale beat. His name was Hanatarou. A shy boy but give him a coupld shots and a beer and he'll be the life of the party! Hisagi got up and joined him with a few excentric drunk attempts at breakdancing. Momo saw this to be fun but before she could take step one to get here, she passed out in her plastered state..._

_About fifteen minutes later (trying to speed things alon... kinda =D._

_"Mo, hey, wake up Peach!"_

_Water fell onto her face dragging her half way out of Plasteredville at to the city limits. Welcome to Drunnk Town! Where things are still to damn fuzzy but you can walk in a stright circle! She mubled a few unaudiable words. She looked at Gin groggly..._

_In her drunken daze, Momo started singing..._

_"I've g-got a lofy bunc ov cocuhnauts! T-there they 're, shtan'n in a r'w..."_

_"You drunk."_

_"Your cute."_

_Gin couldn't help but laugh at how drunk she really was. Not ever has he seen her this plastered in HIS life! Her beig that drunk had to be immoral for even her standards!_

_Momo fell again. Gin helped her up and walked her to her door just up the stairs._

_"Take a hot bath and sleep. Final are next week a-"_

_Momo tackled git against the wall. She had locked lips with him. Gin was to shocked to do anything. That's when she shot back and looked around. He didn't want to stop... He liked the way it felt._

_"What the hell did I just d... Do? Where are we and why are you here?" She franticly started to ask._

_'Sobber or drunken memory lose?' he thought._

_Momo did the famouse facepalm and sat on the ground. Gin sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist._

_"First off, you just pretty much kiss-rapped me. Second, I brought you back to your dorm room. Thirdly, I was about to leave..."_

_Momo groaned. She felt so embares about what just happened. Whether it be accedent or drunken urges, it was Gin. She kissed Gin. she could belive she kissed GIN. Of all the people she could hae kissed in her drunken urge, it had to be Gin. Why Gin? IT'S GIN FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD! But that one kiss is all it took..._

_"You may be drunk... but damn..." he paused and turned to face her. He felt his face get hot. "You sure ca-" his words were cut short by Momo's mouth attaching to his once more. Gin was shocked one again by this motion. It was Momo... His little Peach... Was a drunken beast!_

_Slowly, Gin started to return the kiss. It was wronge but he felt it right. Gin hated being confused!_

_Momo sat in his lap. Gin wrapped his arms around her haist for support and she did with his neck._

_Slowly, Gin moved his hand up her spin to the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. She couldn't be sober. The alcohol on her breath was still strong._

_The door was unlocked and they stumbled inside the room, shutting and locking the door behind them. Momo jumpped into Gins arms and started, LITTERALLY, ripping his shirt off. He started to think that what if she remembered all this... Well then he started to think that she was to plastered to remember this night anyways....  
_

_iiiiCLIFFHANGER!!!!_

_

* * *

_

Hopw you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for so many (and freatasticly long) Flashbacks. It will end next chapter when I finish it and I promis they will not all be this long next time... This just kind of happend to me!

Momo: you put me with GIN!? OF ALL THE DAMN PEOPLE!!!!!

Me:=D

Momo: I'm going to kill you -_-"

Toushiro: GET ME OUT OF THE DAMN HOSPITAL ALREADY!

Me: in good time my dear friend

Please review and stay tuned for chapter five! Continuation of Love Games Part 1!!!

oh and if you are an awesome artist, think you might be ablt to make some art of the story if you are that imaganative enough? I give brownie points if you do! And dont be afraind to throw in some ideas about the story if you think you got a good idea I DO NOT TAKE CREDIT IS IT IS AN ORIGONAL FROM YOU OR SOMEBODY ELSE. PEOPLE WHO DO THAT PISS ME OFF.

Thank you =D


	5. Ch 5 Love Game? Pt2

Hey, so ya, quicker update than last time. Told you I wouldn't make you wait like last time! HA!! TAKE THAT SOCIETY!.... not really... I've been prepairing for my first attempt at flying a plain this saterday OwO IM SO EXCITED! IM FLYING SOME STRANGERS PLAIN!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways....

IF YOU DONOT LIKE LEMONS SKIP THE FIRST PART OF THIS CHAPTER. THE FLASHBACK IS BEING CONTINUED AND WILL BE FINISHED HERE SOON. THIS CHAPTER WILL ALSO BE THE COMIC RELEIF FROM ALL THE STRESS AND SOURNESS OF OUR LITTLE SHIRO-CHAN BEING STUCK IN A HOSPITAL AND ALL =( IM SORRY SHIRO-CHAN BUT I HAD TO DO IT....

So anyways..... Recap:

Toushiro wakes up in hospital. Rangiku tourtures him slightly. He remembers what happened to him and gets pissed until he sees the kitten and names her Yuki (cause its cute and Toushiro has a soft side for cats secrertly (= ) Momo is called back to the station for something that Kurosutchi found in Kenpachis stomach. The note was partially there and no other evidence was visible. Gin randomly shows up in the pitcure bringing back collage memories for Momo... Drunk memories at that and boy is she pissed about that... She punches Gin then a Flashback...

Shall we continue this Story? I think so....

* * *

_FLASHBACK CONTINUED.... gosh dang it's so damn long!!_

_Little time passed and before they knew it, Gin was striped to his birthday suit and Momo was more than half way there. Gin was starting to have second thoughts about what was going to happen but Momo, though she was drunker than a redneck at a Nascar race, continued to push him on. And Gin being male, complied with it. It was his hormones talking at this point.... Drunk naked girl plus hormonal guy equals late-night game of touch and go. The no pants dance. The horizontal mombo. Parking the limo... You get the point... Right?_

_Momo stumbled onto her bed, almost scaring Gin she appeard out of nowhere. Just as this whole thing started, Momo starting making out with him again, only missing her clothes this time. Gin sat her and himself up. He started to feel a bit guilty about what he was doing but soon forgot about it. Guys will be guys right? Givin the chance, they just might do about anything if they want to... (but that's just me talking.... really hope i have no hiding guy readers who aren't reviewing... i love you!!!! please don't kill me =])_

_Slowly, Gin started to embrace the fact it was going to happen. He just started telling himself that she was sober and was willing... Not plastered and all in her head. Momo started to shift herself around, positioning herself in Gin's lap. He, of course, had no idea what she was about to do. (Virgin alert!!!! Sorry Gin fangirls... Hehehe. I know, I'm bad.) Gin was so focused on Momo's lips that he almost didn't notice that she had inserted his manhood. Shocked slightly by this, Gin pulled back and looked at Momo who was... Smiling? Scary.... At least to Gin it was. He had no idea what to do. Scream rape? (Which I thought about him doing actually =) but said 'nah!'... for now...)_

_Momo started kissing Gin again. Slowly, she started to shift her hips side to side. Then, up and down. Gin started to feel a slight sensation. He didn't know how to discribe it besides... It felt awesome. The rest was self explanitory. Gin let his male hormons take over and started 'helping' her out a bit..._

* * *

_Flashback end... Thank GOD_

Momo sighed and looked at Gin with honest eyes. That night may had been a slight blur but just remembering slight parts of it made it much easier to remember most more of it. She sligtly smiled at him and started to walk to the door just behind him to leave. He stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. His face was a bit more sirious than when her first arived... What was getting into him? Gim was normally just a weird guy showing up at the wrong time. Never really serious about anything....

"Rumor has gone around that Dean Aizen was cut from his post at our collage for something even I can't explain. He's already come to me and asked if i've heard anything besides him being kicked off... Watch yourself, Momo. I don't trust him..."

With that, Gin left the room. Dean Aizen? He was always so kind and all the students loved him. Even when they all got busted for the party that night, all the Dean did was give them a verbal warning. Any other collage would have kicked them out in a second! He surely also took a liking to Momo. He always asked her for help in his office when things got out of order or when his secretary was out sick. Especialy when he had some state inspectors coming around to watch things around the campus. Almost like he was having her help clean up his mess... Something started to seem off with that...

Renji ran into the room almost in a panic. Kira followed close behind. Sweat was dripping down their faces like they just ran from an army of maniacs. Everyone was acting weird today.

THAT'S when Rangiku appeared.

"Why are you guys running from me? HI MOMO!" Rangiku chirped as she started to suffucate the poor girl in her breasts.

Renji's face went blank and Kira started to plan an escape route if she changed back to his attention.

"Toushiro made me leave so I thought I'd come and hang out with you guys at the office! Maybe I can help you catch the murderer I've heard so much about on the news. Poor Ayasegawa.... He was always a good kid in school... Probable on of my good friends at that. And Kenpachi, dang. That wack-job was one of my dads good friends... You remember him right Momo?"

Momo started to think back to her high school days at Rangiku's place. She remembered a large man sitting at the desk with Rangiku's father talking about the good 'ol days and how they always got the bad guy and put their asses in jail for good. Momo always wondered why his name sounded so familiar when she saw it on the screen... How strange... Momo knew both of the murdered victims. Coincedence? Hopefully...

Momo nodde at her friend and started to leave the building. She needed time to think about what all was going on... This whole day was weird from start to now.... Maybe if she goes out for a bite to eat things will get better...

* * *

Gin walked over to a rather tall man wearing glasses. His brown hair fell slightly into his eyes. A smile showed on his pale face. Gin also had a smile on his face. Rather darker than what the man had. Almost like his deuty was done. A dark deed it must have been.

"You have made contact I presume?"

"Yes... I should figuer that she will think wise to try and stay away from you. Things went rather better than i expected... Besides th punch to tha face, of corse."

"I'm sorry you got hurt in the process Gin. But warnings must be sent to all the ones she knows... They must all think that they are the next to go..."

Gin started to snicker. The evil content in his face was almost to dark for anyone to have.

"You got it... 'Dean'" Gin joked slightly.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Toushiro was making his way to the cafiteria. The food they gave him tasted like crap and had no salt in it. No taste in that matter. Just watter with crap in it. All he wanted was a good glass of tea. Sweat, delicious tea.

"And where do you think you are going?"

'Crap.' he htought. "Uh-eh, just stretching my legs. Why are you here anyways, Momo?"

"Things back at the staion are getting to weird for me so I thought i might come to see if you felt any better."

Momo started to smile. Toushiro thought he started to feel a little bit warm. No, not sick, bit happy warm. Momo always made him feel that way. He just didn't want to show it. He figuered it showed weakness around his subordinates. Although, the cat kind of made him look like a softy already... Oh well...

"My head still hurts but thanks to the morphine, I can barely tell it's there. Please get me out of here!" he pleaded.

The last thing he wanted to de was seem weak but this place was worse than working at thet stupid station. Kisuke was a horrible boss, Yoruichi had a supiriority complex, his team was built with a bunch of idiot... Aside from Momo... and to make things worse... HE GOT ALL THE DAMN HARD MISSINS... Which he liked of course but there is a limit to how much he is willing to accomplish at one... Not write an Autobiogrophy over how to solve crimes written in twenty different languages!

Momo laughed slightly making Toushiro blush slightly. Ya, only she would laugh at this situation... He just wanted to go home.

"Well good news for you, I just talked with your doctor. He said you can leave..."

Toushiro started to lighten up...

"But you have to stay with someone so they can moitor how you are doing."

"I don't care who it is as long as I get out of this god forsaken hell hole of a hospital!"

Momo started to laugh. Of course he would over react to this place. Toushiro never did good with hospital to begin with. The last time he was in a hospital, he threw his doctor across the room when they tried to stick him with a needle to draw blood. Manditory or not, don't stick Toushiro with a needle. He throws people. Litterally. Like really don't try it. The last doctor still hasn't lifted the restraning order!

Toushiro looked at Momo for a second and started to think... Who the hell was he going to stay with? Not Kira cause he's just to damn weird. Renji had no life and his home was probably a pig stey. Kisuke would just torture him with candy... Don't ask... Youruichi would make fun of his hight. Kurosutchi was just... odd. Nemu... not going there. He would like to stay with Momo but he didn't want to feel like he was intruding.

"So, who you going to stay with?" Momo shot out.

Crap.

"Uh, Renji."

"Have you seen his place?"

'Knew it. Craptastic living.'

"Then Kira...?"

"I think he lives with his mom..."

"Not Kisuke, or Miss Superiority Complex..."

"Don't be shy to ask. I have two extra rooms I can lend."

"No, I do not wish to intrude on you home. You do so much for me already."

"Then what's a little more help." Momo smiled at him as if to say 'you have no choice pack your crap and get your ass moving.'

Toushiro stiffled a smile.

"A-alright then...

* * *

Rangiku was walking back with Kira from Starbucks. Coffee was the best thing when you just got thrugh running from a crazed woman with huge boobs. Especially for the one who was doing the casing. They both were laughing about how they ganged up on Renji when he fell. Sometime it felt nice to be immature again... Although Rangiku was alway like that. She just made it easier for the rest of the people around her to have fun. Gin appeard out of freaking nowhere. Rangiku looked at him like he was a freak and continued to walk with Kira. They walked passed him only to be stopped by 'Dean' Aizen.

"Hello" was all he said then Gin came from behinde, injecting them with a strong tranquilizor, knocking them both out cold.

A not was dropped. Just normal writing this time. No more hidden messages... This time, he wanted to be found. This should be intrsting...

* * *

shorry it was vague but i had to do something. I'm going brain dead with brainfarts and story blanks... so im sorry for it being shorter than the others but just bare with me! We have about three or four more chapter to go before I'm don with this!

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR IT CHARACTERS.

Thank you for the reviews and Thank you to my loyal readers who stay tuned to read more.

Any skilled artist mind drawing something about the story? Anyone inaginative or something? I give brownie points!


	6. Ch 6 Truth Be Told

Ok, so I'm getting bad at keeping my promises but well, I'm updating! I'm sorry I made you guys wait so long and I promise that I am going to make it up to you I swear! I have been busy on another story that I may update soon as well and Ashy is yelling at me for not holding my promises... Thank you Ashy for yelling at me! So now here is Chapter 6ix and I hope you enjoy reading it cause I had one hell of a time writing it. For the record, as I am updating this chapter, I'm still working on it. At the half way mark, I just going to go with the flow and pray it sounds right and looks good.

Ok so here is Chapter 6ix! Please turn off all electronic devises and stay seated while reading your screan to avoid injury! And trust me, this ride FLIPS LIKE A COASTER!

Enjoy =D

* * *

The room was dark and the room was stail with dust and rotted smells. Kir was barly concious and his body was numb. His eyes were swollen shut and for Rangiku, that was a good thing. She didn't want him to see the condition that she was in. Her body was in pain. The chains constricted her wrists and she strugled to get free but that only made her cuts hurt worse. Her body was convered in them. From small paper cuts to deep gashes caused from a blade. Whoever was doing this had a sick mind and maybe a sad childhood. An abused child would only go this far to harm another person... People... Things. Rangiku held back her screams of pain and streams of tears forcing their way down her bloody face.

The door creaked open.

In walked a tall, lanky man. Black hair fell over his eyes. He had a facial tattoo but Rangiku could not make out what it was. Her eyes were to blury from the tears. But she could tell that his eyes ment death and his soul was black. Dark. Demonic. Hurt. Death just screamed from his body.

"Nice to finally meet you, Castle." he said keeping a smile on his face. "How's my little Peach been?"

* * *

  
Toushiro looked at Momo with intense eyes. It had to be a bluff. It just had to be. No way she would tell him somethig like that out of nowhere. She would never tell him that... Would she? Toushiro slammed his hand on the table and smiled in triumph.

"Two pairs! Beat that!"

Momo frowned and set her hand down reveiling her cards to him. Her frown slowly changed to an evil smile. Toushiro twitched in fear of what just happened.

"R-Royal Flush?!"

Momo jumpped up and down as Toushiro wondered how the hell she cheated him in Poker. There goes forty bucks... Hello empty wallet. hey both laughed until Momo's phone rang.

"Hello?... No, last I saw they were at the station. Why?... Alright. I'll call and see if I can reach them... Bye."

Momo sighed and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" Toushiro asked curiously.

"Kira. If he doesn't answer then Rangiku. Apparently, they went MIA about three hours ago."

Momo reached Kira's voicemail. She called Rangiku. Same thing.

"Wanna bet Rangiku has got Kira plastered by now?" Toushiro aksed, waving the forty he owed Momo.

She took the money and shoved in in her poket.

"Nah. Not yet at least."

* * *

Kisuke sat in his office. Ever since these murders started, annonymous phone calls have been coming every night at seven p.m. The clock said six fifty-eight. It wouldn't be much longer until that phone rang. What would he say this time? Another poem he made up? A hidden message?

The door swung open reveling a young boy. He looked scared like he saw a ghost or someone was following him.

"I f-found this on t-the sidewalk. I-it's adressed to y-you, sir."

"Huh?" Kisuke took the note.

Carefully, he opened it, looking at the small details of the white paper. It wasn't typed or cut out peices of magazines. It was written in pen.

No name on it besides his own. No hidden message. It read:

_'I'm done playing games, Cheif. Either you follow threw with my demands or there will be three more deaths this week. I already have two of them in my care. Castle and Bishop don't look to be in the best condition. The Bishop looks to be allergic to the tranquilizer I gave him. His lungs should collaps soon if he doesn't het help. Oh, my, my. The Castle on the other hand looks like she was attacked by a cat. She sure is a beauty though. You have until tomorrow night to tell me what your answer is. These people are in your care now. If you choose the wrong answer, their deaths will be on your shoulders, my dear friend._

_Think about it...'_

The phone rang.

"Hello, San Fra-"

"Tell me my friend, have you recived my letter? I'm sure you will make the right choice... I'll be calling tomorrow night to decide te fate of these two wonderful peices of art... Wait... Looks like the Castle is the only one left now. Bichop just stoppped breathing. What a pitty..." The phone went dead.

Kiskue slammed the phone back on the hook and stormed out the room leaving the boy behind alone. Nobody bothered to stop him. They knew he was not in the talking mood. He wouldn't hesitat to push anyone out of his way at that moment and time. Where he was going... Not even he knew.

* * *

"NOW!"

A group of officers burst into a warehouse and truned that place inside out looking for something... They didn't find it.

"Damn... Next one!"

Yoruichi spat the commands out of her mouth. She and the officers stormed the peir looking for anything they could find that would point them in the right direction of that basterd murderer taking her friends.

The next on was empty as well. They were going nowhere fast. At this rate, they would be dead. Two more deaths. That is not on anybody's list tonight! They will be found. And fast. There was no way she would lose a rookie Detective this earlie in the game.

"Damnit Kira! Where tha hell are you!?"

* * *

Toushiro and Momo sat watching tv waiting for it to get dark. It was only eight by this time. The sun was starting to set slowly but surly getting close. All day, besides playing poker, they watched **Mythbusters** and **Ghost Hunters: International**. Though it was still relitivly early, Toushiro was strugling to stay awake. It was all the meds the doctors had him on for his head trama and pain. They wanted him to be able to sleep well and not wake up in pain. In other words they druged him to shut him up. Anothr episode had ended by the time Toushiro was asleep. His head was rested on the couch pillow behind him. Momo got up to get him a blanket and by the time she got back he was spawled out on the couch lightly breathing. She new he wasn't having the best week. Momo covered him with the blanket and walked upstairs to ready herself for bed. Grabbing her night cloths and a clean towel, Momo headed for the shower. The steam was thick by the time she got into the hot water. It felt good, the water did. After a day of nothing and stupid Rangiku, it just lifted away all the stress of work.

Momo's phone went off alerting her that she had a text message. She told herself to check it later. The shower started to get a little cold so she got out and dressed herself for night. The sky outside was darker now and the sun was out of sight. The sounds of the tv was louder than she thought she had it. It was on **Ghost Hunters **now. She figuered Toushiro had woken up and started to watch tv some more, waiting for Momo to come back downstairs to finish the marathon like they promised eachother. She got the to the top of the stairs and didn't see the shoe sitting before her. By the time she took the towel off her head, she slipped on the shoe and flew forward over the steps. She screamed at the tops of her lungs hoping to wake Toushiro up. The floor came closer and closer and she wondered how stronge those sleeping pills really were. Momo continued to scream and closed her eyes and folded herself up hoping it would cause less damage to her. Hoping it wouldn't hurt.

She hit something soft. Warm and soft. Momo opened her eyes and saw Toushiro looking at her, slightly agrivated at the fact she woke him but thankful she did. If she had waited a moment longer, she would be a new floor decoration. A smile came across her face but it left and was replaced with anger. Momo punched him in the chest and started her nagging sesion.

"Why did you leave you shoe at the top of the freaking stairs! I could have killed myself!"

"Me leave my shoe there? Where have you been the past twelve hours! I haven't left the living room you idiot! Maybe you left your shoe there!"

"I put my shoes back in my closet when I take them off or leave them at the door so don't pin this on me!"

She stopped yelling when she relized just where she was sitting. Toushiro was laying on the floor, kepping his ground (it's a joke haha... LAUGH DAMNIT!), with Momo sitting slightly on his abdomin. Her face as well as Toushiro's went beat red and they both shot up trying to brush off the slight problem quickly. Back to the random shoe now...

"Well, erm, if you didn't leave it there and I didn't leave it there, then, um, a Ghost did it i suppose."

Toushiro cupped his hand over her mouth to shut her up. His face was stern and instense. She trie to move his hand away but it wouldn't budge. Something was bothering him and she wanted to what it was. His attention went to the top of the stairs and quickly back at here.

"Stay here..." he whispered as he ran up the stairs and to Momo's room. He grabbed her pistol and made sure it was loaded. Slowly, he started to search the house looking for anything out of order. The bathroom was fine, her closet was clear, nobody in the hall closet, guest room was ok. Maybe it was his imagination...

He felt something cold on the back of his neck. The cold steel of a gun. Someone WAS in Momo's house. The brecking-artist started to push Toushiro back to the stairs. Momo thought everything was fine until she saw someone behind Toushiro holding a gun to his head. Toushiro still had the gun in his hand. It seemed that the burgler-dude was unaware of it at the time. Toushiro looked at Momo and lipped out 'catch' and chuncked the pistol to her, hoping she was good at catching. Toushiro tackled the man to the ground trying to wrestle him down to submission. They both slowly made their way to the stairs and close to the edge. Momo had caught the gun and waited to the right moment. There would be an opening soon. She knew there would be. A moment later, both the men started their desent on the stairs. Toushiro was able to catch himself half way but the other man was not as lucky. He made it the whole way down to the floor and stopped at Momo's feet. She held the gun to his face and smiled. The man started to laugh and stood up.

"I could have sworn you didn't have company tonight. Oh well."

"Who are you and why did you breck into my house?"

He faked left and pushed Momo down when she tried to stop him and bolted out the door.

Toushiro helped Momo up and took the gun from her. He wasn't happy she let him get away but he was happy nobody was hurt... Until he tried to head back up the stairs. His leg shot with pain and he fell down back to the bottom floor. Momo looked at him and smiled.

"Why the hell are you smiling?" he said agrivated at his situation.

"I'm just amazed at how accedent pron you are. That's all!"

"Ya whatever. Help me back up and get some ice for my ankle."

Momo helped him to the couch and got the ice. She sat with him a little while longer until she started to feel sleepy herself. Toushiro didn't pan on falling asleep just yet. He was to worried that dude would break in again and try to kill them the next time. More likly Momo since he seemed to be there for her in the first place. Momo's eyes started to flutter shut and a sleepy darkness hit her like a shotgun. She was out like a candle flame in hurricane winds. Her body shifted and her head found its way to Toushior's shoulder. At first, he thought that maybe he should wake her and take her to bed, but her liked how she looked sleeping peacfully. It was cute. Her breathing steady and the moonlight sneekign through the blinds gave the room feeling of calmness. He turned the tv off and let the moon be the light. He started to wonder why he felt so calm next to Momo. Why he always felt so warm in her presence. Why his heart skipped a beat when he saw her...

He loved her.

But there was no way in hell he was going to say that to her. At least not yet. He promised himself to take her out on a date after the murderer was caught and he wasn't totaly hurt anymore. That night, he did fall asleep. He fell asleep knowing that the girl he loved was next to him. Knowing that she would be by him that night...

* * *

Awwwww! Hoe cute is that? I had to get things moving for him anyways! Toushiro loves our little Peach!  
On the darker side, WHO is the mysterious man who has kidnapped Kira an Rangiku? And, is Kira really dead? We'l find out next time on... WHEELE OF FORTUNE!... Wait... Wrong plot line.

Please review! Hope you liked this chapter! It's much longer than the last two were.


	7. Ch 7 What Happens Now?

Yay! Quicker update! Like I've said to most, this chapter will be longer than the rest of the chapters before. This will be the chapter that will decide the fate of everyone! Yes and I mean everyone! Especially me! Cause I don't want to be killed by my reader for disapointing them and not giving them what they deserve!

Ok, so now we are here... Chapter Se7en!As we found out last chapter, our little Kira is in a bit of a pickle, being allergic to the tranqulizer that was injected into him and Rangiku is strugling in pain from her gashes and cuts. Momo and Toushiro are messing around, not even aware of the fact that their friends are in enoumouse danger and that Kisuke has a dark secret. What about that text Momo never checked? Who sent it and what is it about?

Lets continue on with our story....

* * *

It was well past midnight by now. A home in a small couldisac sat quietly with its lights still luminating from the living area. Two people sat inside, discussing what seemed to be something of importance. Especially this late into the night. They stood up and shook hands, walking to the door. The door opened and out walked Kisuke and an old colleague of his, Byakuya. They looked at eachother for a second and Byakuya spoke.

"Are you sure about this, Kisuke? She is one of the best and you are willing to lose her for a rookie?"

"Don't worry about it, I have a plan. That's the reason I'm following through with his demands..." Kisuke responded. His voice was uncertain and almost full of remoruse.

'Things will be alright... I just know it...' he thought.

* * *

Toushiro stired in his sleep. He opened his eyes trying to see why he couldn't move his body. There, on his chest, was the sleeping Momo. He smiled at her. He concidered taking her to her bed but his ankle was throbbing at this point. Reaching behind himself, Toushiro grabed his pain meds and his glass of water from yesterday. The clock read four-twelve. Still to early to wake up but this was normal for our little Toushiro. Wake up early, take a mile run, shower, then off to work. But this would be diffilcult to change for a while. Not only did he damage his head, but not to long ago did he sprain his ankle helping fend off a robber in Momo's house. Momo stired in her sleep and rolled over on her side, leaving Toushiro chest. He sat up and scooted over to let Momo have the couch to herself. She had to be cramped sharing it with him. He took the blanket and covered he up from the nights cold air in the home. Toushiro noticed that Momo had an unread message on her phone. Then, another message caused her phone to vibrate. He onpened her phone and looked at who they were from. One message was from her mother but the other was from Kisuke...

Kisuke? What did he want to talk to Momo about this late at night? Curious, Toushiro opened the message...

_'Momo, when you get this message, call me. We must discuss something of the uttermost importance concerning this case. Come alone to my office at six-fouty-five today. I know it is supposed to be your day off but this may be a life or death situation for Rangiku and Kira... They have been taken and Kira may not be in good shape. DO NOT TELL TOUSHIRO ABOUT THIS.'_

Toushiro squeezed Momo's phone in anger. Why didn't Kisuke want hime to know about Momo meeting him about not only HIS comrade but Rangiku as well. They both new Rangiku. Although, Toushiro has less of found memories of their first encounter... Oh the horror of meeting a friends drunk best friend.

He marked the message as unread and closed the phone, setting it back down on the coffee table. He didn't want Momo to know he knew about it. Worrying her would be the last thing on his mind.

From four-thity to seven, Momo's alarm time, everthing moved in slow-motion. Toushiro sat in the reciler waiting for Momo to wake up. He on the other hand, wanted to get back to sleep but he was wondering what Kisuke wanted with Momo. Maybe Momo would read the message and tell him about it, disreguarding what Kisuke told her not to. Momo's alarm went off and she looked at her messages. Her mom was reminding her about the family reunion comming up soon and she read Kisuke's message with tense eyes.

"What is it? Who's it from?" Toushiro asked with a calm voice, hiding the fact he already knew.

"Oh, um, Kisuke. Rangiku and Kira are in touble... T-they brok into starebucks and that's why we couldn't get ahold of them... They were in jail overnight." Momolied trough her teeth.

Toushiro could tell it hurt her to lie but he didn't want her to be scare about anything. He just nodded and looked at her worried eyes. She wanted to tell him but orders were orders. Momo shook off her pain and smiled at Toushiro.

"Hungry?"

Toushior smiled weakly and nodded. Maybeit was for the best that he didn't know about her meeting with Kusuke. If he wasn't supposed to know, he would pretend to never had read the message in the first place...

Time past and Momo was constantly looking at the clock. It was five-fifty-three at the time. She looked at Toushior and smiled at him.

"Hey, I have a few errends to run real fast. I'll be back around eight maybe. If your ankle still bothers you, I have crutches in the storage closet over there and just use them until you feel better. You know ere the food is and everything else... Be back later."

She left the house... Toushiro felt his heart drop. Something felt wrong about her meeting with Kiskue. Something was way off. The house started to collapse around Toushiro. His mind was rishing to find answers the despratly needed. His concious yelling at him to tell Momo he knew about the meeting but he couldn't bring himself to do it... He wanted Momo to trust him... And this would be the worst part about it... He didn't trust himself. Toushiro looked at the clock... It was already six-forty. What had he been thinking about for the past hour? Why did time fly by so fast when she was gone? Why did his heart ache for her return? That's all he could ask was why, why, why! He hated it. He asked questions but recived no answers...

The door creeked open.

At first, Toushiro's heart started to flutter with joy of her early return but it was when he saw who walked in, his heart dropped...

* * *

Momo walked into Kisuke's office and sat in the chair. The atmosphere felt tense and thick with fear. Kisuke looked at Momo with worried eyes and cleared his throught. How would he tell her? How would she react? There was only one way to find out... But it wouldn't be easy for either of them.

'Momo..." he paused trying to find ther right words. This was harder than he thought it would be... "Momo, I need you to do something for me... And please, I beg of you to no say no."

Momo looked at him and she felt like she wanted to cry, but over what? Kisuke's eyes started to tear up with pain and he finally got the words out.

"I need you to go to the docks, warehouse twelve and wait there. Someone will be waiting for you. They will take you. I don't know what will happen after this but I just want you to know that I have a plan and it will work. We will get you and Kira and Ragiku back from this bastered..."

Momo looked at her boss with shocked eyes. She had every right to be mad at him. Every right to hit him. Every right to just plain declin all the words he just said. But she felt that he rights were limited... He was begging her to not disreguard his words. To please go along with it. Something Kisuke had never done before... What was he going to do?

Momo looked at him and nodded, not knowing if she should cry or look at him emotionless.

The phone rang breaking the eary silence between the two. Kisuke knew who it was and picked up the phone. He spoke clearly through the phone past his tears of betrail.

"She will be waiting. Be there in one hour..." He hung up. "Come on, Momo... I'll take you there..."

A laugh left the mouth of the dark haired man. There he stood, infrount of Rangiku and her lifless body. He had been carving in it with his knife. A castle covered her back. He left his mark and broke his promise to Kisuke. If he got Momo, he would return Kira and Rangiku back but is was to much fun for him to see people suffer the way he did. The way Momo made him suffer all those years ago. All those year ago at the party. He was going to be hers. He would make her his. They would be happy together forever and ever. Aizen walked into the room where he was smiling at his work of 'art'.

"She is on the way..."

"Good. Rid of these bodies... I don't want this place to smell od death when she arives... Where is Gin?"

"Getting your 'package'. He should be back in a few moments... Speak of the devil!"

Gin walked into the room with someone drapped over his shoulders. His fox smile was even larger than last time. But the reason for that was who he had brought in. Gin threw Toushiro's motionless body down to the ground. The man smiled and walked over to Toushiro.

"Now, this will make things easier for me to get what I deserve..." the man kicked Toushiro to wake him up.

Toushiro coughed as he regained conciousness. The room was blurry and ehr could only make out the lines of three people standing before him. How he got there ws fuzzy the last thing he remembered was Gin walking into Momo's house then darkness... The faces of the people started to sharpen up and he started to stand up. He fell back down when his ankle shot him with pain. His head was throbbing again and everything was to bright for him to look at. Where was he?

Toushiro looked at the man standing between Gin and Aizen. His hair, his face, that tattoo...

"Why you-"

"I wouldn't get so testy with Momo on her way here... We wouldn't want anything to happen to her now would we. Lock him in the room. I want him to see all this happen."

"Wha-"

Gin covered his mouth and Aizen tied him up to restrain his movments. It was hopless. They were going to do something to his Momo and he couldn't do anything to stop them. They threw him into a room with one large glass window. No doubt about it, he could see out, but noone could see in. What were they planning on doing? Toushiro turned around and saw two figures laying motionless on the floor beside him. With his feet, he moved n of them to only revile the bodies of Kira and Rangiku. He felt like screaming but with his mouth covered that would be impossible. He averted his attention from them and back to the glass window before him.

A car drove up to the building. Out of the car was shoking to him. Kisuke was driving and Momo got out the passenger side. Kiskue was talking to Momo about something when Aizen walked up behind him with an evil smile on his face. Momo looked as if she was yelling at Aizen and Kisuke but Aizen just laughed. Toushiro could see the pain on his face and he walked back to the car. Aizen escorted Momo inside and over to Gin. When Kisuke started the car, it exploded. Momo turned around in horror to only find the car falling in chared peices of metal and her boss lying crispy a few feet away. Toushiro tried horribly to get free but it was useless. He couldn't do anything but watch as his friends got killed on by one. They would kill Momo next... He felt dead inside. They started to talk but Momo was crying, begging for them to stop and yelling at Gin and Aizen about something. Toushiro watched in horror as Aizen struck Momo. He punched her in the gut and they left her on the ground to whimper in pain...

~~Outside of the room~~

Momo was screaming in the pain she was in. She just watched her boss be blown up and now she was just punched. She couldn't help but want to be saved right now. She wanted to get out of there. She wanted to know how her frineds were doing if they were alive and well... But she knew better than to think that. Tears left her eyes as she wondered what Toushiro would do if he saw her as she was. What he would say toher. What he would do to those horrid men. Gin, she trusted him. He was her friend. He WAS her friend. Friend, a word that seems to be thrown around to her...

A man walked into the room. His hair black as his eyes and soul seemed. Momo looked at him and gasped at the sight of someone she thought she knew. The tears stopped and she stood up and glared the man in the face. He to used to be her friend. He knew her in her darkest hours and he was there for her when she needed him. He was het go-to guy, he was her first real friend and he was her life. HE was Hisagi...

Momo looked at Hisagi with vengful eyes. She wanted to know his reason and she would get it out of him if it be the last thing she did.

"Why?"

Hisagi looked at Momo with a demonic smile on his face. He knew what she was talking about. He was going to toy with her. He wanted Toushiro to watch as he caused utter pain to this defenseless girl.

"My dear, I don't know what you are talking about. Momo, how have you-"

"Shut up and tell me where and what you have done to Kira and Rangiku!" Momo demanded, her voice scratchy and shaking.

Hisagi saw that she was scared and he knew this was the perfect time to take action on her. She wouldn't be able to defend herself and only watch in horror as her life was torn appart by this man. He walked over to Momo with his hand out for 'comfort'. Momo looked at him like he was crazy but she was weak and wanted answers. She slowly put her hand on his and he led her over to a table Gin and Aizen had set up with tea and cups. Hisagi motioned for Aizen and Gin to leave and they so did. Leaving Momo and Hisagi alone, Toushiro just watched as Hisagi blatently flirted with HIS Momo. But Toushiro was proud of Momo. She didn't fall for it and only pushed him away every time he got cloese to her.

"Momo, you have no choice. Your chess peices have fallen and I still have a full set. You have lost. Compleat my set and be the Queen. I can make you the happiest girl on this planet. I have everything you would ever want."

Momo played him. She switched the roles and she took control of the strings. A fake smile shot across her face and she looked Hisagi in the eyes with hidden emotions and closed the gap between them. Hisagi saw this as a chance and went in for hook-line-sinker. Momo pulle dout her gun she had hidden away behind her and shoved it under his chin when they were inches away. She cocked it and was ready to shoot if he tried anything funny.

"You wouldn't shoot me. I have something that I think you would want in one peice." Hisagi smiled and Gin walked back in.

He went to the door where Toushiro was hidden and drug our tied friend out by his hair. Toushiro strugled and tried to get free but it was futile. Momo gasped and Hisagi took the chance and stole the gun from her, using it on Toushiro's leg. He shrieked and sqirmed in pain. Momo tackled Hisagi and took him to the ground. She punched him in the face but he got her off and he held her down and grabbed the gun once more. He aimed it at Toushiro. A smile came across his face when Momo shouted at him to stop. Toushiro was looking at Momo with feirce, but scared, eyes. He didn't want her to get hurt and Momo didn't want Toushiro to be killed. Momo was crying now.

"What happened to you?"

Hisagi looked at Momo. He just smiled and leand forwards close to her.

"What happend? You. That's what happend. I had you in my grasp. You were mine. You and I were so close. We even dated in middle school all the way to our first year in collage. I was going to ask you to be mine forever. But you left me... For what? A free life that's what! You never really loved me. A tramp! That's all you were!" Hisagi was yelling at Momo by this point. He was inches from her face screaming at her.

"So that's what all this is about? Me leaving you for a free, open life? I'm sorry I didn't want any distactions from my work in collage. I'm sorry I wanted to graduate"

Hisagi slapped her and pointed the gun in her face. Momo stopped crying and slowly started to sit up. Hisagi stopped her and forced her back to the ground, causing her head to ricache off the concreat floor. Toushiro winced at the sound of her head slamming that hard onto the floor. Momo just looked at Hisagi with calm eyes. Her head was in pain now but she ignored it. She smiled at him. Hisagi looked at her smile and got feirce with range and smaked her with the gun as hard as he could. Toushiro tried to get free but he couldn't. The ropes felt as though they were starting to loosen and squirmed some more. Eventually, he got his hands free but kept them close to hide suspitions. Hisagi continued his asult on Momo and started to punch her. He threw the gun off to the side close to Toushiro. His feet finally came free and he scooted back a few inches and kicked the feet out from under Gin. He fell to the ground and Toushiro took the tape off his mouth and grabed the gun. Hisagi was to focused on harming Momo that he was unaware of Toushiro pointing the gun at him.

He pulled the trigger.

Hisagi stopped and turned around to Toushiro. He could clearly see where the bullet left his body. Hisagi got up and started to stumble over to Toushrio. He shot again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Click. Click. The magazine was empty. Hisagi stood still and looked down at the blood starting to surround him. He fell over and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Momo lay motionless. Only the sight of her breathing was visible. Toushiro limped his way over to Momo. The sight was horrid. He face was beaten and battered. Her left eye was swollen shut. Her lips swollen. Her face bruised. Tears clearing away the blood on the side of her face. She turned her face to him and tried to smile.

"I-I'm...sorry."

Toushiro smiled and tears built up in his eyes. Momo couldn't see his eyes swell up with tears but she could hear his voice start to break.

"Don't be." he said, pushing some of her hair out of her face.

He pulled Momo up and held her in a hug. She weakly wrapped her arms around him and he carefully picked her up. He didn't want to make her hurt anymore than she already felt. He didn't want to make his leg give out either. He made his way to one of the cars that Gin may had brought him in and sat Momo in the passenger seat. Gin walked out about this time and held a shotgun in his hands. He cocked it and was ready to pull the trigger. He was aimed at the gas tank.

The sound of explosions filled the air.

Gin fell to the ground and dropped the rifle. Youruichi looked at Toushiro with wide eyes and ran over to the car Momo was in. She couldn't find the words to express what she was seeing. Toushiro started to explain all that went down and what happend to Momo. He told her that one of them is still out there running amuk. Youruichi nodded and called for an ambulence to come pick them up...

* * *

Toushiro sat waiting for the guy to finish wrapping his leg. They would take him to the hospital for further examination but told them he was going to ride with Momo. They didn't argue with him. They had Momo loaded up and ready to go and Toushiro loaded himself up with her. He sat next to her holding her hand the whole ride there. He didn't leave her side untill they rolled her into X-Ray to asses the head trama. They Took him into a seperat room to remove the bullet. The didn't bother to stitch up the hold. It wasn't large enough to stitch. They gave him crutches and he roamed the hospital, waiting for news on how Momo was doing.

One of Momo's doctors came out with a smile on his face. The news was great. No major damage though she was going to have major headaches for a few weeks. The would keep her for a few days to make sure that she reacted correctly to the pain medications. Toushiro was giving permission to see her.

She looked like she was hit my a truck. Her eye was black and blue and her lips looked like someone gave her to much colligin. She looked at him and smiled. He could tell she was on morphine. Her good eye was droopy.

"Hey..."

"Please, don't try to talk for now." he smiled at her. "They told me you would be here for a couple of days to watch your improvements. After that, they said you would need a place to stay so someone could watch you out of the hospital. Got anybody in mind?" his smile got slightly bigger, but not much.

Momo could tell where he was going with this and tried to widden her smile. Even though he told her not to talk, she still did.

"Thank you..."

* * *

Oh... My... God! I had on HELL of a time writting this chapter by the way! I was trying so hard not to just stop and erase ll that I had written but I couldn't! It was getting so great!and one thing led to another and now look! We have on chapter left until our story with Shiro-chan and out favorit Peach is over.... But do not fret my dear friends! Things will get btetter! Aizen is still out and about... And between you and me... I have a few idea's in mind on what can happen in the sequal to this story... You heard right! I said it! SEQUAL! That's right. I'm going to add the next instalment of this in a few weeks!

Momo-I can't belive you had my ass beat!  
Toushiro-I can't belive you had me kidnapped!  
Kisuke-I can't belive you killed me!  
Aizen-I can't belive that I'M not dead!  
Gin-I can't belive that I AM dead!  
Me-I can't belive it's not butter! (holds up a tube of 'I Can't Belive it's not Butter')  
Everyone-*glares*  
Me-Well, looks like I should be hitten the ol' dusty road! *runs off*  
Everyone-*chases me*

Tune in next time for more American Idol!.... Wait... I'm not Ryan Secrest!


	8. Ch 8 Happly Ever After Right?

I'm sad to say that this will be that last chapter in our story people. Do not cry though, these adventures are not yet over! Those of you who have been keeping up with my updates, There will be a sequal. Yes you heard correctly, a sequal! More action and trust me much much longer chapters. I will be going more into depth with it and more interactions! But shhhh, the rest is a secret!

I would LOVE to thank everyone who has reviewed and read on with me for the past eight chapters! They would be: **Authorwhohasntwriteninyears, ****Lady Chiyoko, BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP, Cerridwen-Maiden, MoonLightView, Distant Suru, Michey01, HoN and TB fangirl**, and **Mei-tan.  
**Thank you everyone and I hope you will follow me on to my next big story where dinosarus roam and penguins can talk!

Now, here is my FINAL chapter for this wonderful story...  
Enjoy TTwTT

* * *

The midnight moon was hung up high in the sky. Sounds of rats and small rodents scurried around on the street. People asleep awaiting the morning sun to wake them for a new start. Not a single soul out on the street. Water buildup in the alley way is distubred by stray dogs running around looking for their next meal. They run by a truck with it's headlights still on. A man sits there, smoking his last cigarret, waiting and watching and wondering.

Across the street from where he wated, a door to what seemed to be a night club opened up and out walked a couple. They both seemed to be enjoying their time out as they stumbled their way out onto the street, not carring that they were drunk. Not carring about life. Not carring that they were being watched. Being followed. Being preyed upon by the nights wonders of chaos and darkness. They made there way to what seemed to be their car and the woman took off her shoes. They crammed into the backseat and shut the doors behind them. Morning dew fogged their windows and nobody could see in, nor could they see out.

The man made his move. He cut the engine and grabbed his shotgun out the back and scurried over to the vehical occupied by the frisky couple. The car was slightly swaying when he got there. He pointed the barrel of the gun at the window and shot three times.

The car stopped moving.

The man smied in triumph and he started to slowly back his way to his truck. A smile swept across his face. He knew he did it. After four years he would go longer without being caught. He did it. He killed yet another couple.

He heard the sound of a gun being cocked.

The man turned around only oto be met by the couple he thought he killed. Neither had a single shot wound on them. He dropped his shotgun and raised his hands. The couple held out their badges showing proof of ID. The white haired male put his away and pulled out handcuffs.

"You have every right to remain silent. I suggest you take that right. Anything you say can and Will be used against you in the court of law..."

The ravin haired female smiled and put her gun away. A police car pulled up behind them and a red haired male got out. He started to laugh and he opened to back door for the culpret. A large German Sheppered sat there growling.

"Don't worry, he won't bite... Hard. But, I would suggest you didn't try to touch him. He's had a bad day." he smiled. "Good job, Toushiro, Momo! Never thought I'd see such quick comebacks for either of you. What has it been now? Three-four weeks at the most, right?" the man slammed the door after the killer got in.

Toushiro laughed and shook his leg a little. The doctor's had told him he would have perminant nerve damage where he had been shot. Momo felt her brow and sighed a bit. She would have a few scares on her face but they would not be that noticable. The both looked at the car that they 'got in' and laughed at the dummies left in there. They looked like Kurosutchi with hair and as a girl. Scary sight.

"Alright, Renji. Get that guy to the station before Larry turns him into a meal." Toushiro said, looking at the guy cower in fear of the dog.

Renji laughed. "He's a vegitarine dog, Toushiro! He won't hurt a fly!"

Renji drove off into the night leaving Momo and Toushiro alone in the street. The car they took there was three block away. They started to make their slow walk back to their vehical. Momo left the shoes behinde. There was no way she was making that walk in heels. It was relitivly silent when they walked. Nothing really was to said about life or anything for that matter. But Toushiro had something to say. He just couldn't get his words right. His paced slowed as he started to think more about what to say. What would Momo do? How would she react? Would she feel the same way? She saw he was slowing down and she stopped so he could catch up with her. Toushiro looked at her and smiled. Street lights were out that night and the moon luminated the street ways.

The moon gave Momo's skin a soft tone. She looked so fragile. Her eyes were beautiful orbs shining in the light. The cocktail dress she wore for this evening gave her body figure and curves.

Toushiro started to walk towards Momo. He took a deep breath and readied himself to tell her his feelings. Now was the time. It was now or never. Never won't ever be an option. He looked down and grabbed her hands. When their eyes met once more, Toushiro was meet with a gentle smile. He opened his mouth to speak but he was stopped. Momo had removed her hands from his and caressed his jawline. She knew. She could see it in his eyes the moment it happened. Momo wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Toushiro was slightly shocked at first but regained himself and returned the favor...

~~Days later~~

Renji ran into the station with a huge smile on his face. Momo sat at her desk wondering what trouble he was going to get into this time. He sat on Momo's desk and just kept on smiling. Something was fishy. Renji smiled but never this much. He tosed a folder onto Momo's desk.

"Read it and weep! I get to do the interviews for the new recruitment for our new Cheif!"

"Uh, sorry to burst your bubble Renji but the D.A. chooses who the new Chief will be. These are for the rookies that are coming in this week. Looks like you got stuck with babysitting!" Momo laughed and gave him the folder. She stopped laughing and kept her smile. "But there will only be one rookie we loved the most."

Momo looked up on the wall and saw the picture of Kira in his uniform. Underneath it was a plaque. The words "Will forever be missed" were inscribed on its golden physique. Renji smiled and patted Momo on the head and playfully smaked her with the folder. She laughed a threw a paper ball at him. He ducked and it hit Toushiro. Momo ducked under her desk and waited for him to explode with anger. She peeked out from underneath and saw him tapping his foot by her desk. He was waiting for her to come up. She would have to face him sooner or later. Momo popped her head up and saw him holding the paper ball in his hand. He tosed it up and caught it a few times. Momo smiled and stood up.

"Look! A distaction!" she yelled and ran off.

Toushiro smiled and chassed after her. Renji smiled and watched as the two turned a cornner. Life seemed to be back to normal now that everyone, well almost everyone, was back at work...

~~Somewhere else~~

A glass bottle flew across the room. Anger filled his heart as he continued to think of that night. The night his bestfriend was taken from him. He was his brother. He was his best man. Now he was dead. Nothing but fertilizer for the grass now. There would be hell to pay. Everyone who worked at that damned police station would pay. All of them will die. Especially that woman who took Gins life. She would pay the most.

Aizen looked around and watched as his gang stired with antesipation. They wanted to fight and kill. They were the worst convicts that were never caught. Aizen would wait a couple months before he made his first move... He would wait to killl his first prey... He would wait to release his Espada...

* * *

Well, thank you for reading again and stayed tune for the sequal. I hope you enjoyed reading this as I enjoyed writting it! Sure I procastinated but I made up for that for the past couple of days!

Thank you for reading and Reviewing!

I miss you guys already TTwTT

The sequal is up!! Here is the story id and the name:

id: 5929353 name: Let's Play a Game os War

'War' is a card game that goes on FOR FREAKING EVER!!! for those who are like why war? what is it?

enjoy...


End file.
